The Unhappy Planet Namek
The Unhappy Planet Namek is a planet in the Dragonball universe, and homeworld of the nameks, including Big Green, Little Green, God and Lord Slug. The planet is the primary setting of the movie Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors! and has been referenced in other movies. Planet and Terrain Planet Namek somewhat resembles a giant watermellon from outer space. It's surface is rather strange, with it's reverse of the standard terrain colours. Green skies, green oceans and blue grass may lead one to believe that Planet Namek is some sort of opposite land, thus attributing to many misunderstanding about Namekians, their culture and their attitude toward outsiders. Namekians Namekian's are a generally happy people, contrary to popular belief. Their culture is anciet and proud and their people hold the belief that all life is very sacred and should not be taken in vain. Fighting, to Nameks, is a form, much like meditation, a spiritual art. Most Nameks are not fighters and are more likely to run away, be killed, or be captured at the first sign of violence. They are far more in tune with the ways of the world and the natural side of life and deeply care for the enviroment around them. Nameks are basically space hippys. Negative stereotyping surrounding Namek cultures Nameks have generally been considered an Unhappy people by most who have encountered them. Nameks have often been considered gruff and uncourteous, rude, grumpy and generally unhappy. While this may be the case for a minority of Nameks, most Nameks are happy friendly people who just wish to live their lives. However, as with most culture, races and species, a few bad eggs spoil the bunch. While some Nameks do have cocky delusions of Godhood, moody, stoic and unfriendly personalities and occasionally attempt to become intergalctic overlords who attempt to subjigate worlds and exterminate entire species, not all Nameks are bad. However it can also be deduced that a great amount of this perception comes from the fact that many consider Namek to be a bizzare opposite land. So unhappy planet Namek may in fact mean, happy planet Namek. Most Namekians, as expected, resent the stereotype, and tend to react negatively to its use. The stereotype has led to many Nameks resenting outside cultures and peoples. Many feel the stereotype is impose by popular opinion, and it is not they who are unhappy, simply people looking for reasons to complain. They also find the idea of their planet being opposite land to be deeply ignorant and insulting. Quotes by Nameks ''"My planet? Bleurrrr... my family, my frends." -'' Little Green displays the way in which Nameks deeply care for one another with complete emotional conviction ''"It can't be, I mean, they're not Green!" -'' A Namek reacts with fear to outsiders ''"Remove their handcuffs, or I might get angry." -'' Big Green demands the liberation of his people Quotes by others about Namek ''"Do we know exactly what the Nameks planet is like?" -'' Gohan asks what the Nameks planet is like, with clear disdain for their people. ''"The Nameks contribute nothing of value and yet they possess an entire planet." -'' Cooler displays entiely racist sentiments towards the Nameks